


[Podfic] Open the Door by Renay

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Potentially Underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Stiles his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Open the Door by Renay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310586) by [eternalbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/pseuds/eternalbreath). 



> **Warnings:** Stiles's age is unknown here. The fic takes place after S1, but he is still in high school, so I'm assuming either 17 or 18. In my little happy world, he's 18. However, he _could_ be under-18.
> 
> Note: This also fills my "Lower Pitch Effect" square for , thank you fairies! You now have unexpectedly low voices!

Cover Art created by quintenttsy. ♥

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**  
  
**Part 2:**  
  
**Part 3:**  


**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/open_the_door_streaming.mp3)

## Length:

02:44:31 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/open_the_door-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 158 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/open_the_door-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 79 MB

## Intro/Outro Music Credits:

**Artist:** Arcade Fire  
**Album:** Funeral  
**Intro Song Snippet:** Neighborhood #1 (Tunnels) **Outro Song Snippet:** Haiti 
  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Open the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443912) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
